


Midnight Snack

by milkysterek



Series: kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught, Caught in the Act, Come Eating, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Facials, I sure am, M/M, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, am i going to tag hole pics?, hole pics, the emotional scarring of a best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: For Sterek Kinkmas day 3: Caught in the Act
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036485
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276
Collections: Sterek Kinkmas 2020





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to formally apologise to not only the reader but also the Lord for what I have named this fic.

Stiles is lying face down in his bed when he hears his window open. Given the number of deranged hunters that haunt Beacon Hills, he should probably at least  _ check _ he’s not in any mortal danger. But turning around would take far too much effort and there’s really only one midnight creeper that likes to slide into his room under the cover of darkness and he's not an Argent. 

Scott is passed out on the floor, wrapped up in his sleeping bag, dreaming of pretty girls or winning lacrosse games or whatever it is Scott dreams of these days. 

He doesn’t stir as Derek crosses the room, kicks off his boots and dumps his wet leather jacket on the floor. He doesn’t hear Derek zip down his fly, drop his jeans and shirt and crawl up the bed until he’s pressed flat against Stiles’ back, his cock already hard. 

“You can’t be serious,” Stiles hisses, watching his best friend snore beside him. 

Cold lips press to the back of his neck and he shivers. Derek sucks until the skin bruises, then licks a stripe up the shell of Stiles’ ear. “You don’t get to text me a picture of your hole then act the prude.”

Stiles’ cheeks warm, he wets his lips. 

Yeah, he had done that, hadn’t he?

“I didn’t expect you to come over,” He defends, instead.

Derek laughs breathily against the side of Stiles’ face before pulling back. He rids Stiles of his blanket, kicking it to the end of the bed and then there they are, both naked as the day they were born.

“He’ll catch us if you fuck me,” Stiles warns, already pulling his pillow out from under his head. He shuffles it down until it’s under his hips, helping prop up his ass. 

Derek strokes a finger down his spine, is gentle as it curves down the cleft of his ass. He presses the pad of his finger to Stiles puckered hole, then dips inside. Stiles knows he isn’t tight, he’d fingered himself to completion already tonight, doing it in the shower while Scott played video games with his headphones on. The sink of Derek’s finger, all the way to the knuckle, is perfect. It makes him feel full again, whole. 

Derek leans forward, kisses the base of Stiles’ spine. “Good thing I’m not going to fuck you, then.”

A frown knits Stiles’ brows together. He’s about to complain, clenching at the loss of Derek’s finger before his voice is swallowed up by a gasp. Hot, warm and greedy, Derek’s tongue has found his hole. 

“Oh my god,” He breathes, letting his eyes fall shut as Derek pulls his cheeks apart. His tongue strokes around the rim in slow circles, getting into every nook and cranny until it’s jabbing forward, opening him deeper and deeper.

Derek pulls out with a wet slurp, “Fuck, you taste good, baby. Tell me how it feels.”

“So, so, good,” Stiles whimpers. Then both of Derek’s thumbs are pulling his hole open, so wide it stings, and Derek’s mouth is back on him. He makes love to Stiles' ass, tongue fucking him until he’s groaning and shuddered. Stiles rocks his cock into his pillow, making sure to slam his fat ass back on Derek’s face with every thrust. A thick, low sensation in the pit of Stiles' stomach builds, clawing at his insides, making him gasp with need. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum so hard, Der. Gonna cream for my alpha.”

The hiss of Derek’s curse is muffled by Stiles’ hole and then Stiles is slamming his eyes closed, releasing a loud sob. He ejaculates all over his pillow and all up his stomach until he’s shivering from overstimulation. 

He’s so out of it, he barely hears Scott scramble to his feet with a horrified squawk. 

Barely, but he still  _ does _ hear it. 

“ _ No _ !” He gasps, scandalised, into his pillow. Derek artfully avoids Stiles flailing limbs as he violently kicks about, searching for the bed sheet to cover himself. In his panic, he just manages to throw the cum-splattered pillow at Derek, smacking him in the face with it. 

Derek’s eyes glow red and his nostrils widen as he takes in the salty scent of Stiles’ sticky mess. 

“Ew, don’t do that!” Scott cries, covering his eyes. 

Stiles watches as his best friend makes a run for it, eyes still coved. He crashes into Stiles’ desk, then his bookcase, then his door, before finally finding his way out of the room and dashing down the stairs. 

With his blanket wrapped around his waist, Stiles makes to scarper after him, yelling ‘I’m sorry’s and begging for forgiveness but Derek grabs him around the waist before he can get to the door. He spins Stiles around and throws him down onto the bed, teeth glinting white and dangerous in the moonlight. 

Stiles’ mouth drops open, his legs spread on instinct.

“Your alpha hasn’t cum yet,” Derek says, and kneels down on the bed, straddling Stiles’ chest. He tweaks one of Stiles’ nipples then starts to pump his cock, twisting when he reaches the tip. Derek jerks himself until he’s cumming hard, squirting hot white ropes onto Stiles’ face. The cum that lands in his mouth is quickly swallowed and Stiles’ fingers chase the rest, not wanting to waste a drop of his alpha’s semen. 

He lays on his back, panting hard and sucking on his fingers. 

Derek’s chest heaves as he recovers. Once he’s sane enough to speak, he gives a shit-eating grin, the sort that makes Stiles want to swat at him and says, “You can go after Scott now.”

Muttering under his breath about cocky, possessive alphas, Stiles stumbles into his sweatpants, pulls on Derek’s jacket and races out of his room. He’ll deal with Derek Hale later, right now he has some grovelling to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm doing Kinkmas to try and broaden my smut writing skills and I'm really struggling 😭 your bitch is embarrassed! Anyway, I hope this isn't too bad. I tried! xx


End file.
